Battle At Taco Bell
by Uverboom
Summary: Who deserves Athrun? A battle royale at Taco Bell! Planning more chapters on this.


Hi everybody! -

This is my first G-seed Destiny fanfic! And, yes, it is a one-shot. I made this one just for fun. If you don't like it, that's fine; I'd love ideas on how I can improve my writing or this story. - This one was pretty short, but, again, I just did this for fun, and I didn't really feel like putting in much detail, but maybe I'll re-make it another time when I feel more like putting in details. ' I re-animated much of this story as I thought it out, a thing I do a lot, in my living room, cause I was bored... and I had a dream very much like this story last night, so I decided I'd turn it into a fanfic! -

Please review, positive or negative. I hope that at least one person out there enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! -

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of eithers' characters, nor do I own taco bell. '(

888888888888888888888888

The group was at Taco Bell. Cagalli had come with Lacus, Stellar, and Miriallia, and Meyrin had come with Fllay, Meer, and Lunamaria. Seeing the two groups at once, and, realizing that Cagalli and Meyrin had not met, Lacus decided to introduce them.

"So... you're the new girl that's tagging along with Athrun?" inquired Cagalli, giving Meyrin a cold, emotionless stare.

"...Yeah. And you are...?" Meyrin responded, the same glare on her face.

"I'm his girlfriend. I'm sure you've heard of me." Cagalli responded.

"No." Meyrin said quite dryly.

"...Probabilly just didn't want to break the disappointment to you... he's such a nice guy, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, that he probabilly didn't even tell you how horrid that hairstyle looks with that outfit." Cagalli sneered, turning around to walk away.

Meyrin's mouth opened in shock. She SO did not just say that!

"Hey, she-man!" Cagalli turned around as a Fries Supreme splatted onto her chest and all over her new white shirt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Cagalli screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Cagalli picked up a taco from a nearby plate and chucked it at Meyrin. It hit her square in the eye. "OWWW!!" Meyrin grabbed a drink and threw it at Cagalli. Cagalli ducked and it hit someone else. "AAAUUUGHH!!!" Someone carrying a tray slipped on the liquid and their taco went flying as they fell, landing in a random person's hair.

"FOOD FIIIGHT!!!" Someone shouted. Everyone in the resturaunt started chucking food at each other.

"DIE!!!" Cagalli threw taco after taco at Meyrin, who ran and ducked behind the drink stand for cover. She then jumped out, with a nozzle that sprays out pop, and started hosing down Cagalli with Root Beer. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cagalli shrieked. Meyrin ran at Cagalli, but Cagalli dodged and bit her in the arm.

"OWW!" Meyrin kicked Cagalli in the shinn. Cagalli started limping away, before Meyrin ran and jumped on her back like a piggyback ride. "OOOF!!" They both toppled over, biting, kicking, scratching, and pulling each others' hair as they rolled around.

Miriallia and Fllay were both screaming as they had each others hair firmly in their grasp and were pulling as hard as possible.

"HIIIYA!!!" Lacus started twirling numbchucks around like an expert ninja.

"HOOYA!!" Meer pulled out a samurai sword.

"WHACHAAAA!" Lacus hollered, twirling nachos around like ninja stars. She then chucked them, one by one, at Meer, who dodged in kartwheels.

"SHINN IS MINE, WITCH!!!" Lunamaria shrieked, her fists at Stellar's, both trying to push the other one over.

"MINE!!" Stellar insisted, as Lunamaria slipped on some hot sauce and Stellar leaped onto her like a lion slaughtering its prey.

"STOP!!!" The employees shouted at all of the customers, but to no avail. A random taco flying through the air soared into the kitchen and hit the stove, which immediately burst into flames. The fire alarm whirred, and the sprinkler systems turned on, but the havoc coninued.

A fire truck and some police cars came. As the fire fighters put out the fire, some police officers tore the girls apart.

(MOMENTS LATER...)

Athrun Zala opened his apartment door to find Meyrin and Cagalli, soaked in pop and covered in taco-y goodness from top to bottom. "Whoa! What happened to you two?!"

"Make a choice!!" Cagalli ordered.

"Me or her?!" Meyrin barked.

"Um... I don't know how to tell you two this, but... I'm already seeing someone." Athrun admitted.

Cagalli and Meyrin gawked. "What?"

"Ready to go, Athrun?"

"Yup."

A girl dressed in all camoflauge with brown, green-streaked hair and green eyes, came over to him. Athrun put his arm around her and they walked out past Meyrin and Cagalli and away.

Meyrin and Cagalli just stood there, jaws hanging open, eyes wide. Meyrin fainted.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Not a very clever ending, but all I could come up with at the time. XD

Oh, and the girl at the end who Athrun's going out with? That's one of my best pals, Haruka. - HarukaXAthrun 4EVAH!!! -

Don't forget to review, please! -


End file.
